criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Run Over
Run Over '''is the first case in Setil Fields, and seventh case overall in Metrocity. Previously... Zvonimir Setil came to the station because his family recived some treathning letters. Eugen Smith escaped from prision to finish his work in Setil Fields. Plot While the team was searching for Eugen, Zvonimir called them and said that he found him in front of the Setil Palace. They found him ran over by the car. Zvonimir was devistated when he found his best friend dead. Christine Dill's id card was found next to the body. She said that she was walking by the castle and that she lost her id card and thanked the Mark because he found it. After analyzing Eugen's mobile phone, it was found out that he had a rough fight with his twin sister, Anna Smith. Anna and Eugen had a fight about some money. Mid-investigation, Henry Douglas, Metrocity Bank CEO, called the police because a large amount of money was transferred to Eugen's bank acount. The team went to the bank, where they found a bracelet that belonged to Michaela Setil, Zvonimir's older sister. Michaela said that she was in the bank because she needed some money to buy something. She said that she was at the ATM when she heard Eugen talking to a clerk about some murder of the Royal. It was later found out that Zvonimir knew about Eugen's plan to murder Zvonimir. He said that he is glad that he is dead, but that he didn't commit the murder. Killer turned out to be Christine Dill. She said that she always saw an idol in Zvonimir because he wanted to save her job. But when she found out that Eugen was planning to kill Zvonimir, she said she must do what she had to do. She said that she owed that to Zvonimir. She added that she regrets nothing, and that she will do it again if she must. She was sent 10 years in prision. After the investigation was over, Zvonimir asked the team for the help. He said that he needs psychiatric help because his two best friends died. He said that he need a good psychiatrist and asked his father, Carl Setil for help. He reccomended Phillip Zuinca, good psychiatrist and a good family friend. Zvonimir went to the treatment. Later, the team was investigating who was sending the treath letters to the Setil family. After some investigation, it was found out that Henry Douglas was sending treath letters. He said that Setils are tyrrans and they must step off. He was arrested for treathning. After everything was completed, the team decided to visit David, because he was shot in a case before. Summary Victim: * '''Eugen Smith (found ran over by a car) Murder Weapon: * Car Killer: * Christine Dill Suspects Zvonimir Setil - victim's best friend Christine Dill - georaphy teacher Anna Smith - victim's twin sister Henry Douglas - Metrocity Bank CEO Michaela Setil - Zvonimir's sister Quasi-suspect(s) Carl Setil - Zvonimir's father [[Phillip Zuinca|'Phillip Zuinca']]' - shrink' Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer drives a car * The Killer knows physics * The Killer has connection to School * The Killer's blood type is O+ * The Killer has long hair